


SnapChatting

by siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: Kankri has the biggest boner for Latula and Mituna's saucy snapchats.





	SnapChatting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time in quite awhile on me writing a fic on my own so, please know this, I'm more of an artist than a writer, pls know I did my best. I also havent given the time of day to check up on their writing quirks and i realized it's a bit inconsistent and I'm way too tired to properly fix it so, yeah. sorry u_u
> 
> Thank you liz for putting up with my many many questions and me sending you so much shit from this fic, you're a lifesaver.

Another Snapchat of them doing something sexual.

 

Kankri groaned out loud when he saw his the image on phone, his bulge aching in his pants as he couldn’t stop staring at Latulas breasts, looking lower to see Mituna on his knees, face level at Latulas unsheathed bulge. He couldn’t help but reach between his legs and squeezed at his bulge, his fluids leaking down his hand and onto his bed when he knows he has to clean up later.

 

He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling of his hive, his whole body warm and shaken, especially at his legs. Fuck, fuck _fuck god_ **_damnit_  .**

 

Okay wait, let’s back up and start from the beginning.

 

To clarify, this hasn’t been the first sexual Snapchat Kankri’s received from Latula or Mituna, and it isn’t like he didn’t give consent to this either; He said yes to Latulas sexual selfies (only an idiot would refuse any pictures of her), but in an extension, he said yes to accept Mituna’s selfies. It isn’t that he doesn’t find Mituna attractive in any way, he was more expecting _just_ Latula’s selfies.

 

He did ask about that and she told him,

 

“Wwweeellll, he once sent Porrim a surprise bulge pic and she got a bit mad at him for it because he thought he asked her and realized he never did?  So I thought I should tell you before you got yourself a surprise bulge pic…”

 

She gave Kankri a nervous but genuine smile, a smile he couldn’t resist and had to accept her explanation. Even though he’s a little bit disgruntled, he was… curious to see Mitunas snaps as well. Kankri never liked to admit it, but he did have a bit of a curious streak in him and he wanted to probably maybe compare his bulge to Mitunas.

 

After a few days, he got his first Snapchat from Latula showing off her new bra and her breasts were more beautiful than he could have imagined. They looked very soft, he kind of wanted to lay on them. He replied telling her it was very cute on her, and the color complimented her eyes, heart beating as she replied with a little “:D Th4nks!” and it made his heart leap with joy.

 

A few days later was Mituna’s snap showing his not one, but two bulges. He blushed deeply as he saw them, surprised at how skinny they were and guessed they were able to move in their own directions, one tangled around mituna’s free hand and the other pressed against his lower stomach. He saw Latula was in the background too, noticing she wasn’t wearing a shirt and he let out a shuttered moan as his hand idly felt his own unsheathed bulge (when did it unsheathed??), mentally sizing up if his own was thicker and a little longer than Mitunas if his bulges were together or not.

 

 

 

Then he had a thought, what if he sent a bulge pick back? Did they expect him to send one to them? Would they be mad if he did? _What if he’s not impressive to them and they get bored of him and his selfies? It isn’t like he HAS sexual selfies to give, he never did that before, but what if his selfies were unsexy?! What if what if what if!!!_

 

Kankri’s hands shook as he held his phone, still showing Mituna’s bulges. He whines, his finger pressing the back button from the image, and noticed mituna also sent him a text and an emoji with sunglasses on them with the words “TW0 I5 83TT3R TH4N 1 L0L”. Kankri bit his bottom lip at that. He was a little annoyed that was Mituna taunting him in such a manner, but it got him thinking, was he trying to coax Kankri to send a bulge pic back?

 

Kankri decided to retort with a truth, “It d9es n9t matter h9w many 6ulges 9ne has, it 9nly matters h9w the 6ulges are used.”

 

He sent it, and within a few moments time, Mituna replied back,

 

“0H Y34H? PR0V3 1T B)”

 

The fucking _nerve_ of this guy! Kankri, and his sudden wave of encouragement, had sat up, unzipped, and kicked off his pants, his bulge still out and proud, the cold air making it move and look for warmth. He grabbed onto it with a hand and angled his phone and took a quick picture of it, his bulge moving a little up his arm. He smirked and sent the picture in a triumphant and proud moment.

 

Then the moment passed until he realized what he just did, Kankri’s whole face flushed red in embarrassment, shock, and appalled squeaks and moans from his throat. His phone went off again, afraid to even look at what Mituna’s reaction was and decided to walk to the bathroom and take a shower and… jerk off.

 

Once he was done he returned to see more messages than expected, seeing one from Mituna, one saying he was added in a group chat and one from… Latula. Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh NO SHE’S MAD AT HIM!! Kankri felt his soul drain from his body, thinking of every worst possible outcome of this situation, she stops talking to him, she tells Porrim, Porrim tells Meenah, Meenah tells Cronus, THE CYCLE WON’T STOP!!

 

Kankri nervously (with some sobs) opened her message and it was… not what he expected. She replied with a lot of eye emojis for one thing, and in Mituna’s reply, he was just keysmashing with the eggplant emoji splattered here and there. He’s… confused by their reactions, but they didn’t seem negative. He checked the notification saying he was added in a group and saw Mituna made a group chat including himself, Mituna and Latula, the couple sending him a selfie with them giving him the thumbs up with text on it saying ‘CONGRATS ON THE HUUUGE BULGE DUDE!!!”

 

He couldn’t help but blush with a goofy smile on his face, replying with a simple “Thank y9u”. He thought for a moment and added a little “:)” to show he was not being monotone in his text.

 

Since then, he was getting near daily nude pics from Mituna and Latula (more of Latula but her showing off her underwear, which Kankri did not mind one bit), with him sending a picture of himself shirtless sometimes and to his surprise, the couple praised him, even though he wasn’t the most in shape troll around. He felt… sexy. It was nice for being seen as attractive as he saw the other two as attractive.

 

After a few days, he was receiving more _explicit_ selfies from them. Or well, to be specific, them taking pictures of them having sex. It was a shock for Kankri but not an unruly sight either. Him staring at his phone for nearly hours at the selfies Mituna sent of Latula on her back, her face flushed with teal with his and her bulges entangled, it was breathtaking to say the least. He might’ve jerked off once too many times in an hours time.

 

Another was Latula sending an image of Mituna by her bulge, a goofy smile on his face with her hand on his hair, somehow Kankri thought he would be envious but, he wasn’t in the way he thought. He was envious of them having sex, being intimate and having fun while he was just spectating through images, but he felt blessed to be the one receiving said images. Kankri frowned at himself as he was tempted to ask Latula if he could possibly join them, but decided against such a thing and let them be, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

 

This last time (thank goodness he was in his hive), he received another selfie from Latula, a small smile appeared as he saw her in her bra, then his gaze lowered to Mituna taking her bulge into his mouth and he stifled a surprised gasp.

 

 

And you read the beginning of this story.

 

Kankri kept his gaze on Mituna’s position, seeing Latula’s fluids drip down the others chin and her bulge pressed against his lips, it made Kankri lick his own lips in want. He was jerking off, his pants long discarded and he decided to send another bulge pic to them (might as well show them he’s getting off too? Maybe give them something to get off on as well?). He let out an airy sigh and closes his eyes, trying to imagine what Latula would sound like, how soft she’d feel against him. Somehow, he even imagined Mituna there too, feeling the soft hair against his hands as the other’s mouth was on his bulge…

 

His focus was broken when he heard a ding from his phone and saw that Latula sent a message,

 

“Hey, Tuna wanted to know if you wanted to be our third player? :O”

 

Kankri blinked at the text, replying, “Third player as in, me j9ining y9u tw9 having sex?”

 

Latula soon replied, “Yes silly! I was thinking of asking you for awhile but I didn’t know if I was pushing boundaries, you know? Or well, pushing MORE boundaries than we already have! We’re in tuna’s hive if you want to drop by in the next hour!”

 

Kankri stared at his phone, his face bright red as his mind swam with emotions and feelings, most of them were various synonyms of ‘horny’. He... was very horny, and he wants to have sex, never in his life had he desired so hard to have sex in years, he wants to be ashamed but, he isn’t, especially in this situation.

 

He quickly replied to Latula, telling her he’ll be there very soon and decided to bring an extra set of clothes too, just in case.

 

Kankri might have knocked on the door a little more rapidly than he wanted to admit. He wanted to hide his excitement but it was difficult not to be so excited! He was Invited to have sex; sex with someone he liked for a rather long time, and sex with her current boyfriend who he also might have a mild hate crush on too! Tonight was a night happening and he has no idea how it will continue on after this moment. Thoughts swam through his head as the door opened, Latula greeting him instantly.

 

“Hey Kankri!! Come on come in, it’s cold!”

 

She grabs Kankri’s hand and drags the nearly dazed troll into Mituna’s hive. Kankri glanced down and noticed Latula was in a long shirt, it must be Mitunas for the size and color. What made him nearly unsheathed fully again was that the shirt hardly attempted to cover her naked ass and damn he’s sweating so hard.

 

Kankri soon found himself in Mituna’s room, the yellow blood lazily lounging on his bed playing on his gaming device with his bulges in his nook. He hears Latula’s call for Mituna, making him sit up and gasp, reaching down to take his bulges out of his nook.

 

“FINALLY! I thought I had to fuck myself all day!!” Mituna’s ever so present loud voice snaps Kankri out of him staring at Latulas ass, dazed lust replaced by annoyance as he stared at Mituna who was stretching himself and turning off his game.

 

“Hey Kankz! Didja bring your huge bulge with you?! I’ve been wanting that thing in my nook for WEEKS but you were so fucking quiet like SHIT, I wish you said you wanted to fuck us earlier because  DAMN a bulge like that can’t go to waste! I felt like you were holding out on us!! Were you holding out on us or were you too pussy to ask? OH! Maybe you were cucking us! Are you into that?! Is that why you only liked to look at our snaps?! Shit wait no, the cucking has to happen to me! Fuck!!”

 

Mitunas laugh echoed through Kankri’s mind before he finally spoke, Latula had silently took his spare clothes and placed them down somewhere as Kankri’s words came back to him, fury taking over his voice.

 

“Whah… wh-what wait wait WAIT, Mituna _what the_ **_fuck_ ** ?!  Weeks? Weeks!?  You- but- I could have..... _you_ could have..... _WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST ASK!?_ "

 

Kankri wasn’t able to control his voice at the end, a growl escaping him as he was unaware he was stepping closer to Mituna as he was attempting to speak. Now face to face with the other (though he was looking up at him since he IS shorter than the other by a few inches), his teeth bared in a snarl and all Mituna could do was smirk.

 

“I did ask and you’re here now, right? Problems solved!” Mituna snickered.

 

Kankri’s growl lessened and he had to pause himself, sucking in a breath and letting it out to recollect his composure. He took a small step back, closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and began to speak again in his usual calm lecturing tone.

 

“Mituna, i don’t think you understand what my situation is here, you wanted my bulge for weeks and never _told_ me. Do you know how many nights I had alone with my bulge aching because of yours and Latulas Snaps? I know i consented in accepting yours and Latula’s snaps, but I never saw it was my place to intrude on your personal sexual lives and ruin what… whatever friendship I have between you two in this current situation…”

 

Kankri opened one eye and continue speaking, noticing Mituna was now right in front of him, making him up up at him,

 

“...as well as I was not the one initiating nearly every sexual snap that has been shared between all three of us. I thought it was polite to keep to myself and just wait for you or Latula or both of you to ask me to join, and yet you somehow expected me to have the thought to ask if I could join you two? Please explain to me how you came to that conclusion, _Captor_.”

 

Mituna silently leaned forward and let his forehead rest on Kankri’s forehead, nose tips touching and a finger tugged at the hem of the Kankri’s turtleneck, his smirk not faltered from Kankri’s lecture. “Ehehe, cuz I wanted to see if you had the globes to ask for my bulges, _Vantas_.”

 

Kankri felt his blood boil in sexual rage towards Mituna. He was about to say something but was quickly soothed by Latula hugging behind him with a gentle pap on his thighs, her voice soft as she spoke.

 

“M’sorry Kankri, I never meant to give you sore globes…” She did sound genuinely sorry, especially when her hands were teasing over the hem of Kankri’s pants, pants that were very tight because of his raging aching bulge trying to escape them. “But we can make it up to you now? Here, tuna move your butt.”

 

Latula moved down to her knees, gently pushing Mituna aside and finally taking out Kankri’s bulge, Mituna making an audible gasp and pressed himself next to Kankri better, looking down at his girlfriend.

 

“Ohh! Tula tula, here!” Mituna’s bulges inched and wrapped around Kankri’s bulge as best they can, squeezing and moving around it happily. Kankri gasped out loud, never having another trolls bulge (let alone two) move around his own. Though, he has one thing confirmed, he is bigger than Mituna’s bulges put together, he never thought having an ego boost like this would be so… satisfying.

 

Latula giggled and watched the boys’ bulges move around one another, hearing Mituna make little comments on how his bulge is gonna make Kankri squirt. She let them banter for a bit as a finger was able to wrap around the tip of Kankri’s bulge and eased it towards her lips. Kankri’s bulge automatically went towards her mouth, his hips arched towards her as his bulge easily slid into her mouth, not fully but, enough where he moaned.

 

Mituna allowed Kankri to lean on him, watching the red blood shake and moan that was so cute, he couldn’t help but agree with him.

 

“Aw dude right? Tula’s mouth is excellent!”

 

Latula made a pleased noise and leaned back, licking away red fluid from her lips, looking up at them.

 

“Tuna you’re the one with the good mouth! I’m better with my hands anyway.” So suddenly as she said that, Kankri and Mituna’s bulges were moving around, with, and squeezed by Latula. Mituna was obviously enjoying the sensations, but Kankri, not being used to handjobs and… bulge jobs?? At the same time nearly lost it, a hand finding his way to the base of Latula’s horns, making her stop and look up at him.

 

“Huh? What’s wrong Kankz?” She sounded worried for him, it made Kankri’s heart leap.

 

Kankri gulped and was doing his best to find his words as he spoke, “Well- well um, I don’t mean to stop you, I’m rather enjoying myself, and I appreciate you doing this, but I think I’m going to burst here and now if I can’t sit down-”

 

“YOU MEAN YOU’RE GONNA BUST A NUT?” Mituna’s nonexistent voice filter strikes again. At least it was able to get Kankri’s point across for Latula to leave her hands at the base of his bulge and smirk.

 

“So instead of nutting all over me while standing, you want to sit your butt down somewhere and nut all over me?”

 

Her words made Kankri’s brain fizzle over the thought of his fluids on Latula.

 

“Kankz, I wouldn’t mind a little mess, it’s happened between me and tuna before!”

 

“Y-you what- ffuh-fuck...”

 

Kankri’s words were breathless gasps as his knees buckled under him, mind blanking aside from the only image of Latula being bukkakkied. Luckily Mituna caught him right on time and walked him over to the bed and let Kankri fall onto it, amused by the red bloods lack of words.

 

Latula gigglesnorts as she sat down next to Kankri, hand stroking hair from his eyes.

 

“Hey Dude, do you need a minute? Need water?”

 

Kankri opened his eyes to see her over him, his brain buffering at this oversaturation of feelings.

 

“I… um... “ His voice was quiet, his head then turns, gaze going down her body to her crotch.

 

“I want… I need, uh…” Her bulge was peeking from her underwear and he, without warning, smushed his face against her crotch. Latula squeaked and shuddered out a moan and leaned back in time for Kankri’s mouth to catch her bulge. She arched her hips towards him, his hands gently squeezing her ass and thighs before he sat up on his arms and fully laid on his stomach, a low rumbly moan escaped from his chest. He has no idea if he was just that horny, or her taste and smells were so good to him it overtook his mind. Ah, who fucking cares? Kankri pushed those thoughts aside as his mouth suckled and slurped her bulge up like it was his favorite treat (it is now!!).

 

Mituna continued watching all of this as he tugged down the rest of kankri’s pants and such. He purred happily as he also squeezed Kankri’s ass, giving it paps before leaning over the others back, allowing his bulges to move and press on the crack of the others ass. Kankri arched his ass up for the yellow blood, his head forcefully turns by Mitunas hand, Latulas bulge still moving against his cheek. Mituna licked a little of the teal fluids dripping from Kankri’s chin before speaking to him, his voice was low as rumbles were heard from his chest, the kind of low that Kankri never heard Mituna do before, was this him trying to be sexy? Who knows since Kankri also gave back the same rumbles in response.

 

“Kankz I wanna fuck your noook…” His purring was more audible as he spoke, “m’wanna show you how good I am using my bulgesss”

 

Mituna’s other hand gave Kankri’s ass another squeeze, excited that he received a positive reaction to that.

 

“W-well…” Kankri was panting, his mind racing as he replied to mituna with new found vigor, “...if you’re so adamant in your claim, I would suggest you to show me how good you are with your bulges, _instead of just telling me..._ ” And Kankri grinned a grin that would be borderline mocking if the purr in his voice didn’t indicate otherwise.

 

Mituna swear he’s seeing little spades between his and Kankri’s gazes, an inaudible wordly moan escaped the yellow blood and he wasted no time getting down to the fucking. He spreads Kankri’s legs enough to be fully between them, sliding his bulges into Kankri’s wet nook easily. He was able to feel Kankri’s squeeze and his hips thrust back onto him hard, making him giggle in excitement.

 

“ _Ooooh_ Tula I think his nook likes me…” Mituna’s hips thrusting back onto Kankri, both finding a rhythmic (abiet erratic) thrusting motion, his bulges feeling all they can inside Kankri’s nook.

 

Latula bit her bottom lip, petting Kankri’s head as he continued to happily purr around her bulge.

 

“I think his mouth likes my bulge…” She moaned out, her bulge pressing in and moving around Kankri’s mouth once again.

 

Kankri let out a soft moan to confirm her suspicion, looking up at her in awe at her beauty (or was it extreme hornyness? Maybe both.) loving how he instinctively took her bulge without any hesitation. He felt out of it, like this was some extreme dream he was having but it was way too real to be one too, he felt confident, confident to ask for things… He took Latulas bulge out of his mouth before speaking, his words more broken up than before because of Mitunas excitable thrusting.

 

“Latula, can- Could… Fffuck-!” He moans out, one of Mituna’s bulges wrapped around his own bulge, which somehow found its way to Mitunas nook, a lot is happening between their legs. “S-Should I- Mffh... M-May I eat your nook out…? I w-want to do thaat...” He was close to begging her to, please, put your whole nook on my face. She blushed at how… what kind of expression did Kankri make? It was so cute, but also very hot at the same time that she couldn’t not let him eat her nook out.

 

“Oh... OH! Yeah dude! Yeahyeah, Fuck, go ahead, help yourself!”

 

She moved into a slightly more comfortable position and held onto her bulge. Kankri now had a front row seat of her nook. It was everything and more he could have ever Imagined (there is a lot he imagined of her and she continues to exceed his imagination). He licks lips, idly touching the folds of her nook, seeing the slightly darker teal that was dripping her usual teal color.

 

“...S-so cute…” Is all what Kankri could say before diving in, his tongue trying to taste in every spot he can, occasionally slipping into her if he could.

 

Latula bit her bottom lip as she watched Kankri eat her out, it was a sight to behold to be sure, but what turned her on the most out of the whole situation (aside from Mituna going ham on his nook), was how _excited_ Kankri was to be here with them. Kankri being so enthusiastic about eating her out, nearly hate fucking Mituna and being so open (or as open as he can possibly be) with his wants and needs was… hot? It was very hot and she loved it.

 

She audibly gasps, surprised at Kankri’s fingers sliding into her nook so suddenly, her muscles squeezing around them as his mouth took her bulge again. She leans back and rolled her hips on his face and hands, soft excited moans and rumbley purrs escape from her chest, pleasure coursing through her as Kankri did not stop touching her wherever he could.

 

Kankri’s mind was focused on making Latula come, but at the same time he was also focused on making Mituna come before _he_ came. It’s a whole cacophony of Kankri’s extra loud thoughts wanting to make someone come, he never knew he would see the day of him desiring to have others nut because of him.

 

Mituna was also very focused on wanting Kankri to come first, glad his second bulge was kneading the others bulge as he rolled his hips onto the other. His sounds were a mess, breathy panting as well as growls are heard from him as he desperately fucked himself onto Kankri, as well as fuck Kankri, you would think he would be able to do two things at once but no, it was not to be tonight for Mituna. His nails dug into Kankri’s hips, the sounds of skin slapping against skin heard as he growled out another jumble of words, getting that last edge in and one last hard slam was all he needed, coming hard in Kankri’s nook and between their legs.

 

“FuckfuuckfuckfUCkanksfuckfuckfuckthisnnookhh…!!!” Is what Mituna was able to say, or what Latula and Kankri heard.

 

Kankri’s nook squeezed around Mituna’s bulge, a moan like growl escaped him as his fluids burst from his bulge and nook, mixing in with Mituna’s yellow fluids around them. He thought he would last a little longer but he was hard for quite awhile and Mituna coming in him was the push he needed.

 

Latula watched her boyfriend and her friend just lose it, she huffed out a soft ‘oh fuck’ as her hand pressed Kankri against her more.

 

“K-Kaaankriii…” She whines, her bulge nearly going down his throat, which was somehow encouraging him more as his fingers went knuckle deep in her nook.

 

It didn’t take her long to finally reach her orgasm, her sounds being the only things heard in the room, more audible since Mituna was now quiet and trying to catch his breath. Her making a mess was an understatement, she didn’t mean to drench kankri in her fluids but… She groans, her legs quivering and her breath uneven as she laid there, speechless and exhausted but very happy.

 

It didn’t take long for Kankri to sit up, rough coughing heard from him since he wasn’t used to having someone come down his throat and, all over his face. He was also panting with her, His fingers sliding out of her nook as he processed the situation in front of him; Latula was in front of him, yes, her legs were open, and he had her fluids all over his face and hands. He blinked, not sure what he was seeing was still a dream until Mituna pinched his ass, making him squeak in surprise, a giggle heard from him.

 

Ah, this was reality.

 

“Sssoooo…?” Mituna grinned as he spoke, Kankri giving him an embarrassed but curious look. “Didja wanna join us next time? I’d love to see my color all over your face…”

 

Kankri bit his bottom lip, blushing a bright red as Mituna licked up his cheek, still giggling.

 

“Ah, w-well, I was, _mm_ … I was hoping to see _my_ color, all over your face, to be exact…”  Kankri wished he wouldn’t be so stupidly speechless like this. Mituna pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around Kankri’s body in an awkward hug, his cheek on Kankri’s.

 

“Kaankriii, are you saying you wanna nut on my face?”

 

Kankri thought for a moment before smirking. “...Yeah, I want to nut on your face.”

 

 

Mituna grinned and gave Kankri a sloppy smooch, him pressing himself more onto Kankri and making them both fall back on the bed and just… made out. Kankri somehow did not mind this, he was more surprised at how good Mituna is at kissing, though he doesn’t know if this is him hate kissing or lovingly kissing.

 

At some point Latula was able to sit down next to the two, wiping away her fluids from Kankri’s face. Mituna pulled back from the small makeout with Kankri, a noticeable amount of yellow on his cheeks as he turned to Latula with a smile.

 

“Tula, didja hear he wanted to nut on my face?”

 

Latula couldn’t help but snort out a laugh, watching a blushing Kankri sit up as she continued cleaning him off. “Heck yeah I did, betcha he’s gonna make you super pretty, right Kankri?” Kankri’s cheeks went a little red and nodded.

 

“I think I would, yeah… um-” Kankri gave her a confused look, “I didn’t mind you coming on my face, Latula, I can clean myself up…”

 

Latula shrugged, “I mean, it’s the least I can do? You were super hot between my legs and I’m a bitgladyou’rehere...”

 

Her voice went quiet, Kankri wanted to ask what’s up but she turned his head to her and gave him a very gentle kiss, making him surprised and _really_ happy, eagerly kissing back. He let out a soft moan before they pulled away, his eyes wide as he stared at Latula.

 

“Hey, do… do you want to spend the night…? With us?” She blushed, glancing away from him as if this was the lewdest thing she’s said all night. Mituna’s purr was heard from behind Kankri as Latula continued talking.

 

“It’s fun having you here, and I wasn’t able to give you that handjob like I wanted to do, so…” She half mumbled her words, embarrassed to say it out loud as her cheeks turned bright teal. Kankri never saw Latula this embarrassed before, it was really cute.

 

“...I wouldn’t mind staying over.” Kankri smiled a little, Mituna’s hands tugging up Kankri’s teal and mildly yellow stained sweater, yeeting it across the room. Kankri grunts, now fully naked and saw Mituna scoot himself over to Latula, giving her a little smooch.

 

“Hey, can I ask’em? I wanna ask him!” He was murmuring to Latula, which she gives a giggle and a quick nod.

 

“You don’t have to ask me, Tuna!”

 

Kankri was now very confused what Mituna wanted to ask him. “Ask me what?”

 

“Let’s be in a pitch romance!” Mituna announced with the classic finger guns at a stunned Kankri.

 

“A… A- A pitch-”

 

“Yeah dude! C’moon I know you wanna, I can tell just how you look at me!” Mituna crawled back to Kankri, his face inches from the other with his mocking smirk. “You’re not hard to read, Kankriii, I know you think I’m the hottest ass next to Tula.”

 

Kankri blinked, a flushed flabbergasted look was on his face, his mouth was open, trying to find any words to speak but all he can think of how annoyed he is at himself for being that easy to read from Mituna.

 

“W-Well, wuh, fuck…” Kankri squints his eyes at a still grinning Mituna

 

“Yeees??”

“What does Latula think about-” Kankri  was quickly interrupted by Latula.

 

“I don’t mind? I mean, I’m more than happy to have you around more? Plus I kind of like what we three have between all of us! It’s nice.” She gave Kankri a reassuring smile that eased his nerves, he doesn’t want to ask more questions since he did like this dynamic they all had together too.

 

“Well? D’you wanna? D'you wanna be in romances with us??” Mituna asked once again, Kankri glancing back at the yellow blood before admitting defeat (was it a defeat though? It doesn’t feel like one).

 

“...Yeah… Yeah I wanna do this.”

 

And they do the romances.

**Author's Note:**

> mmrrhggh I did my best, I hope it was enjoyable enough to read! ty ;v;/


End file.
